Nov10Updates
November 30th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Waterworld *Welshy: An Introduction to Welshy *Film Brain: (Birthday) Special: Film Brain "Kickassia" Commentary *The Game Heroes: Crush The Castle 2 *The Sound Pit: Primus *Nash: Doctor Who - Time and the Rani *The Gaming Pipeline: Ni No Kuni November 29th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Brute Force #2 *5 Second Movies: Skyline in 5 Seconds (SpoonyOne) *Press Start Ep 37: Dial V for Vile - Twisted Mental *PushingUpRoses: Let's Play SHORTYS! Hugo 2: Whodunit? *Todd's Pop Song Reviews Ep 14: "Deuces" *Manic Episodes: She-Wolf of London, Part One *Spine Breakers Episode 16: Write Off November 28th, 2010 *Donation Drive 2010 and More! *The AngryJoeShow: Michael Jackson: The Experience *Anifile: Togainu no Chi *The Game Heroes: Super Mario Crossover *GameFap: Let's Fap - Immoral Study 2 *This Week In Games Episode 18: The Kinect Connects November 27th, 2010 *Brad Tries: Jones Soda Thanksgiving Packs *JesuOtaku: Stuff I Won't Review (But Did Anyway) *Welshy: My Problem with Current Movie Spoofs *Ashen's Tech Dump Episode 05: Endurance Gaming *Vangelus Reviews: Hot Toys Batman Begins *Nash: RDA Interview Special - Eric Powell - The Goon *HopeWithinChaos: Sean: Update and Upcoming Reviews November 26th, 2010 *Weird Video Games: Deadly Duck *Phelous (shows): House of the Dead Phunny *The Distressed Watcher: LET'S WATCH: Aeon Flux (1 of 3) *Game Den: Silent Hill 4 Part 3 *Outside the Otaku: The Tree of Might *SadPanda: Left 4 Silent Hill Finale! *Video Games Awesome: Literal Golden Sun November 25th, 2010 *Bum Reviews: Live - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 1 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Episode 50 - The Riddle *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: The Wolf Blood Lineage *Nash: RDA Interview Special - Trace Beaulieu and Joel Hodgson *The Cinema Snob: Home Sweet Home *The Game Heroes: November Podcast *JewWario: uDraw Tablet November 24th, 2010 *MarzGurl: Awesome Charity Auction *Weird Video Games: Captain Tomaday *The AngryJoeShow: Dance Central Review *Brad Jones: Hooker w/ a Heart of Gold Part 2 *Sour Note: Don Omar, Fefe Dobson *PushingUpRoses: Let's Play SHORTYS! Hugo's House of Horrors *Phelous: Let's Play Silent Hill P 11 & 12 November 23rd, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Thief and the Cobbler *GameFap: Immoral Study *Familiar Faces: Battletoads, Part 2 *JewWario: Fatal Frame Part 3 *The Game Heroes: Westboro Church Protest *SadPanda: Left 4 Silent Hill Parts 9 & 10 *5 Second Movies: Welshy: The Matrix in 5 Seconds November 22nd, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The X-Men #1 *Sage Reviews: Assassin's Creed Brotherhood *PushingUpRoses LP Shortys: Hook *Film Conscience: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 1 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Lady Dragon 2 *Lanipator: Parodynormal Activity 2 *JesuOtaku Reviews: Digimon Zero 2, Parts 2 & 3 November 21st, 2010 *Nostalgia Critic: Holiday Clusterf**k *GYMDK: Beverly Hills Cop *The AngryJoeShow: Spike's 2010 VGAwards *Brad Tries: Four Loko *The Game Heroes Wizards & Warriors on Guitar *Video Games Awesome: GoldenEye Wii! *This Week In Games: Ep 17 - Tight Margins November 20th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Chick: Inside the NChick Labs *Phelous: Let's Play - Silent Hill, Part 9 & 10 *Until We Win: Hudson Hawk *SadPanda: Left 4 Silent Hill, Parts 7 & 8 *5 Second Movies: Pirates of the Caribbean 1 in 5 Seconds *Vangelus Reviews: Fansproject Bruticus *Rap Critic Reviews: Drake November 19th, 2010 *RinryGameGame: Unlicensed NES Games… Exposed! *Bad Movie Beatdown: 10,000 B.C. *Music Games: Top 9: Video Game Music Composers Commentary *Familiar Faces Episode 43: Battletoads, Part 1 *The Distressed Watcher: Let's Watch: Twilight - Part 3 *Dena: Let's Play Silent Hill, Shattered Memories - Part 10 *WTFIWWY: Do It (To) Yourself November 18th, 2010 *Sketches: How to Be a Pirate: Parrots *Blistered Thumbs: Win A System Bundle Contest *The Cinema Snob: Weasels Rip My Flesh *You Can Play This: Hatsune Miku - Project DI *The Game Heroes: Call of Duty: Black Ops Midnight Release *JesuOtaku Reviews: Top 20 Anime Theme Songs of 2010 November 17th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Kinect Sports Angry Video Review *Brad Tries: Japanese Pepsi *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl's Upcoming Projects *Phelous (shows): Silent Hill Again *Guru Reviews: Boggle Flash / Scrabble Flash *The Distressed Watcher:Let's Watch: Twilight - Part 2 *SadPanda: Left 4 Silent Hill, Parts 5 & 6 November 16th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Old vs New: The 10 Commandments vs The Prince of Egypt *JewWario: JDub in the Dark: Fatal Frame - Part 2 *The Game Heroes: Super Meat Boy *Comic Book Issues: The Walking Dead, Ep 1 *PushingUpRoses: Let's Play SHORTYS! BARBIE! A Fun Filled Adventure! *5 Second Movies: Casino Royale in 5 Seconds (Welshy) *Benzaie VS Distressed Watcher: Kevin Smith November 15th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Detective Comics #27 *Sage Reviews: Call of Duty: Black Ops *Film Conscience: Skyline *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Cynthia Rothrockathon #3: China O'Brien *ReviewTechUSA: "Zeno Clash" Talk N' Play *Still Playing: Wii Virtual Console Unspectacular Side B *Spine Breakers: Spine Breakers Live! East Coast Tribe November 14th, 2010 *Sketches: Fear and Loathing in ShadoCon *5 Second Games: Alan Wake Flipnote Edition *The Game Heroes: The Tester Episode 2 Behind the Scenes *Video Games Awesome: Video Games AWESOME LIVE! - Part 2 *Anifile: Iron Man *This Week In Games Episode 16: Fireballs *Review A Day: Power Gig:Rise of the Six String November 13th, 2010 *Linkara: History of Power Rangers: Wild Force *Video Games Awesome: Live! *MarzGurl's Sketches: In London Part 1 *Phelous: Let's Play - Silent Hill, Parts 7 & 8 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews Ep 13: "Like a G6" *SadPanda: Left 4 Silent Hill, Parts 3 & 4 *Vangelus Reviews: SH Figuarts Kamen Rider Black/RX November 12th, 2010 *Review A Day: Kirby's Epic Yarn *Zeitgeist Game Review: Call of Duty: Black Ops *Music Games: Top 9: Marx Brothers Music Moments *The Distressed Watcher: Let's Watch: Twilight *Game Den: Silent Hill 4, Part 2 *ReviewTechUSA: Sega Genesis "Everdrive" Cartridge Review November 11th, 2010 *Artist's Alley #3: Dashokon *The Cinema Snob: CHATTERBOX *You Can Play This: One Piece Gigant Battle *The Game Heroes: Top 10 Video Game Announcers and their quotes *WTFIWWY: All Creatures Great and Dumb *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 30: Hollywood, PLAY NICE!! November 10th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Sonic Free Riders *Brad Jones: The Hooker with a Heart of Gold, Part 1 *Animé News Editorial: Thank you Yoshinobu *Phelous (shows): Dead & Deader *Sour Note: Katy Perry + Nicki Minaj *The Moments: My Favorite Twenty from "50 Worst Video Game Voice Acting Lines" *Music Video Theater: Sad Panda songs available at the awesome store!!! November 9th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Commercial Special *GameFap: Let's Fap - Cobra Mission! *Projector: Unstoppable (2010) *PushingUpRoses: Let's Play SHORTYS!: Avoid the Noid! *Video Games Awesome: EarthBound is AWESOME! *SadPanda Q&A: Panda Q&A Contest! *ReviewTechUSA: "Two Crude Dudes" for Sega Genesis Talk N' Play November 8th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Amazing Fantasy #15 *The AngryJoeShow: Kinect Hardware *Guru Reviews: The Finishing Line *Film Conscience: Megamind *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Cynthia Rothrockathon #2: Angel of Fury *EPU Gaming Vids: Kinect Impressions *The Sound Pit: Ok Go! (with Paw Dugan) November 7th, 2010 *ThatGuy Riffs: The Snob *5 Second Games: Kirby's Epic Yarn *The Game Heroes: The Tester Episode 1 Behind the Scenes *Video Games Awesome: Undead Nightmare! *Anifile: Star Driver *Zeitgeist Game Review: Arcania Gothic 4 *This Week In Games Episode 15: Supreme Decisions November 6th, 2010 *Specials: Blistered Thumbs Launched! *Music Games: Top 9: Video Game Music Composers (Part 2: Convergence) *JesuOtaku Reviews: Digimon Zero Two *Vangelus Reviews: Skeletor *WTFIWWY: One Moron, One Scotch, One Beer *SadPanda: Left 4 Silent Hill, Parts 1 & 2 *ReviewTechUSA: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow November 5th, 2010 *Music Games: Top 9: Video Game Music Composers (Part 1: Cataclysm) *The Bruno Mattei Show: The Bob Guccione Show *Phelous: Troll 4 Bloopers *Game Den: Silent Hill 4, Part 1 *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics I've ever heard: This Month: November (2010) *The Distressed Watcher: Announcements And Suggestions *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Dance Central November 4th, 2010 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 56 *The Cinema Snob: The Geek *Familiar Faces Episode 42: Top 13 Treehouse of Horror *JewWario: J-Dub in the Dark: CALLING *The Game Heroes: Comic Store Greatness *Benzaie VS Distressed Watcher: Shyamalan November 3rd, 2010 *Zeitgeist Game Review: Fallout: New Vegas *Brad Tries: Jones Soda Halloween Pack *Phelous (shows): House of the Dead 2 *Anifile: The World God Only Knows *Transmission Awesome Plays: Rex Nebular & the Cosmic Gender Bender *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 29: Meet the New Guys!!! November 2nd, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: My Pet Monster *The Spoony Experiment: Howling 2: Stirba Werewolf Bitch *MarzGurl's Sketches: Adaptation Terrors of Fist of the North Star *The Game Heroes: Halloween Special *Still Playing: Wii VC NES Unspectacular SIDE A *Comic Book Issues: Women of Gold Digger #1 November 1st, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Action Comics #1 *The AngryJoeShow: DJ Hero 2 Review *Sage Reviews: Fable III *Kung Tai Ted: The Angry Dragon *Film Conscience: Saw 3D *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Cynthia Rothrockathon #1: X-Treme Fighter *The Sound Pit: Weezer - Hurley (2010) For more, see Timeline. Category:Content Category:Updates